Diskussion:Lichtschwert
Tonfa-Lichtschwerter Ich habe "Tonfa-Lichtschwerter" zu den übrigen Schwertformen hinzugefügt, nachdem ich im Artikel Maris Brood diese neue "Variante" entdeckt habe. Ich habe UNLEASHED leider noch nicht gehabt, daher kann ich zu dem Kampfstil nichts sagen, alles was ich schrieb habe ich von dem Foto aus dem Artikel abgeleitet, hoffe, daß das soweit in Ordnung ist. Da ich mich mit Tonfa etwas auskenne könnte ich zwar noch mehr schreiben, aber das wäre dann aus der Realität abgeleitet und nicht kanonisch. Gibt es offizielle Angaben über einen Kampfstil? Ich vermute mal, da Tonfas in der Realität immer paar weise benutzt werden und Maris Brood in einer Konzeptzeichnung mit zweien gezeigt wurde, könnte man das auch aufnehmen. Evtl. handelt es sich um eine Variante zu Jar'Kai? --Exodianecross 19:41, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Naja, alles weitere wäre Vermutung... Und Tonfas müssen nicht zwangsweise gepaart benutzt werden. Sollte vielleicht jemand mit dem Spiel mal überprüfen, da es im Roman nur unzureichend beschrieben wird. Pandora Diskussion 20:02, 12. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Stimmt. Aber wenn man sich das Bild von Maris Brood ansieht, da scheint sie in der linken Hand ebenfalls ein Tonfa-Lichtschwert zu halten. Besonders populär wurde das ja auch nicht zuletzt durch "Karl Ruprecht Kroenen" in HELLBOY! Aber zum Kampf, da wäre so einiges was sich beim Kampf mit Lichtschwert-Tonfas und "reellen" unterscheiden würde. Ein Tonfa-Lichtschwert könnte niemals an oder auf dem Arm liegen, da würde man sich ja selbst verstümmeln! --Exodianecross 13:25, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Nur weil ein Anwender zwei gleichzeitig verwendet, muss da ja nicht automatisch heißen, dass das immer so ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:39, 13. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe jetzt den Comic UNLEASHED gelesen und in diesem benutzt Maris Brood zwei Tonfas! So wie ich es verstehe, ist es auch bei Kämpfen gegen gleichwertige Gegner üblich immer zwei zu benutzen. --Exodianecross 13:02, 26. Jan. 2009 (CET) Lichtschwertfarben Was haben eigentlich die Farben beim Lichtschwert zu bedeuten? --Galen Marek :Da gibt es verschiedene Auffassungen zu... George hat mal gesagt, dass es nur eine Farbe für Jedi (blau) und eine für Sith (rot) gäbe. Inzwischen ist das aber im EU so, dass gewisse Klassen von Jedi tendenziell bestimmte Farben verwenden (Jedi-Hüter, Jedi-Wächter, Jedi-Gesandter). Das ganze gilt allerdings nur für den Alten Jedi Orden. Jedi des Neuen Ordens hielten sich meines Wissens oft nicht daran. Pandora Diskussion 16:16, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) Danke!--Galen Marek Licht- oder Laserschwert? Hi! Mir ist mal aufgefallen, dass in der JP immer "Lichtschwert" steht, in den Filmen aber immer die Rede von "Laserschwertern" ist. Sollte das nicht alles geändert werden? Soweit ich weiß, ist es nämlich so, dass die Filme irgend eine Kanon 1 Klasse oder so sind und damit kanonisch über allem anderen stehen. MfG Wolf Blabla? 22:48, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Die Diskussion gabs schon mal. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:53, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Dort wurde nur geklärt, dass es zwei unterschiedliche Übersetzungen eines im englischem gleichen Wortes sind, nicht welches Wort richtig ist. Wolf Blabla? 23:03, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Zumindest wird dort ausgeführt, dass Lichtschwert ebenfalls in den Filmen vorkommt. Und da es eine direkte Übersetzung ist (im Englischen ist nie von Laser die Rede) wird diese Übersetzung bevorzugt. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:11, 14. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Tja, mir ist es bis jetzt noch nie aufgefallen, obwohl ich die Filme eigentlich auch auf Englisch mindestens einmal gesehen habe: In EP I sagt Anakin "I saw your laser sword" als er mit Qui-Gon am Tisch sitzt. Somit ist die entsprechende deutsche Übersetzung zumindest nicht grundlegend falsch! --Anakin 23:23, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::ja.. aber der am meisten verwendete ausdruck im englishen lautet lightsaber.. das hat nicht vioel mit laser zu tun.. ichbevorzuge allerdings auch die variante lasersxcvhwert.. aber das ist geschmackssache.. geht beiodes.. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mandalorian96 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 26. Okt. 2009, 02:24:17) ::::::Natürlich hat Laser was mit Licht zu tun, aber Fakt ist einfach, es werden sowohl die Begriffe Licht-, als auch Laser- verwendet. Pandora Diskussion 11:50, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::::::Im englischsprachigen Original wird die Waffe "Lightsaber" (zu deutsch Lichtsäbel) genannt. In der deutschsprachigen Synchronisation der Filme wird aus Lightsaber Lichtschwert oder Laserschwert, also eine gänzlich andere Waffengruppe (Säbel sind einschneidige Hieb oder Stichwaffen, das einzige bekannte einschneidige Schwert ist das japanische Katana).--92.107.152.247 16:35, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Sowohl im Englischen, als auch im Deutschen gibt es verschiedene Begriffe, darunter im Deutschen Lichtschwert, Laserschwert und Lichtsäbel, im Englischen Lightsaber oder Lasersword. An der Übersetzung gibt es leider nichts zu rütteln, die ist offiziell. Pandora Diskussion 18:59, 6. Mär. 2010 (CET) Lichtschwertlänge von Vaders Schwert? Hallo zusammen! Im Artikel steht, dass das Lichtschwert von Darth Vader 28 cm lang war. Kommt mir ein wenig kurz vor. Gruß 84.63.116.60 :Damit ist das Heft gemeint. 13:15, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Da steht aber nichts von "Heft". Da steht "Lichtschwert". Und meiner Meinung nach besteht ein ganzes Schwert aus Heft und Klinge...! --84.63.25.18 14:24, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Lesen will gelernt sein...Boba (FAQ) 16:00, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET)Edit: Ich muss mich korrigieren, es wurde erst im nachhinein geändert. Verzeihung. Boba (FAQ) 16:01, 9. Mär. 2009 (CET) Farben Warum haben eigentlich im Alten Orden (zumindest in den Filmen) alle Jedi blaue oder grüne Schwerter? Mace Windu is der einzige mit einem lilanen, und kein einziger hat ein gelbes (bis auf Plo Koon, aber das hatte er auch gegen ein blaues ausgetauscht) Hyperactive Clone 19:55, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :das lag an den verschiedenen klassen: Jedi-Hüter,Jedi-Gesandter und Jedi-Wächter bei denen war es üblich, dass das Lichtschwert eine typische farbe hat. Bei Mace Windu war es so, dass Samuel L. Jackson vorgeschlagen hat, dass Mace Windu ein lila Lichtschwert hat (siehe Mace Windu Hinter den Kulissen). Bei Plo Kloon weiß ich es nicht. Kit Fisto14:13, 1. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Digitalisierung wie werden eigentlich die Lichtschwerter im Film gemacht? Frame für Frame oder Animiert? Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:06, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Lesen! 18:07, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Kannst du es mir bitte zusammenfassen? Ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 19:14, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Actionfiguren Bei den Actionfiguren von Star Wars hat Plo Koon so ein Ding das so aussieht wie zwei nebeneinander geschweiste Laserschwerter an der hand. Ist das kanonisch?Ki-adi-mundi 14:25, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Deaktivierung? Warum erlöschen die Laser/Lichtschwerter eigentlich immer,wenn sie auf den Boden fallen oder die Hand,in der das Lcihtschwert gehalten wird,abgehackt wird?Nur so ne Frage.... (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 193.170.65.233 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 12:16, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST)) :Es gibt Lichtschwerter, die haben Feststellknöpfe und welche, die haben keine. Normalerweise wird der Knopf gedrückt gehalten, damit man sich nicht aus versehen selbst bei Verlust der Waffe verletzt. Müsste aber eigentlich im Artikel stehen. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 12:30, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Ganze wurde auch schonmal hier diskutiert. Gruß Admiral Ackbar :::ausserdem ist das auch nicht bei jedemm lichtscchwert der fall.. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mandalorian96 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 26. Okt. 2009, 02:24:17) ::::Und wurde, wie gesagt, schon zur Genüge diskutiert. Pandora Diskussion 11:51, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) Ursprungsfarbe Blau Sollte man nicht vielleicht erwähnen, dass ursprünglich allein Blau für Jedis vorgesehen war? Luke hatte in Episode VI nur ein grünes Lichtschwert, da der Blaue Strahl vor dem tunesischen Himmel nicht zu sehen war. In älteren Trailern ist sogar noch das blaue Lichtschwert zu sehen. Kolibri8 17:18, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Guck Mal Yoda Asoka und Jolee Bindo... 17:21, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ist durchaus eine Erwähnung wert, Kolibri. Bel Iblis 17:32, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Vor allem, weil auch Georg später mehrfach bestätigt hat, dass egtl nur blau/grün für Jedi und rot für Sith sein soll. Pandora Diskussion 17:37, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::: ähm Anakin wer Lesen und Logisch denken kann ist klar im Vorteil, Ich habe geschrieben, das es geplant war (Vergangenheitsform) Luke in Episode VI (also dem 6. Teil, aber dem 3. gefilmten Teil (1983)) ein blaues Laserschwert zu geben. Da man aber besagtes Blaues Laserschwert vor besagtem blauen Himmel in den Tatooine-Szenen nicht sehen kann hat man die Klingenfarbe kurzerhand in Grün umgefärbt. => es gibt grüne Laserschwerter, und ich weiß, dass Yoda (2002), Ahsoka (2008), Jolee (2002/03), Qui-Gon (1999), Kit-Fisto (2002) und was weiß noch wer grüne Lichtschwerter haben. Das heißt übrigens, wenn das blaue Lichtschwert in die Rückker der Jedi-Ritter, beibehalten worden wäre, hätten Yoda, Qui-Gon, usw. blaue LIchtschwerter, weil sie eben nach Episode VI erfunden wurden, bzw. im Falle Yodas erst in Episode II das Laserschwert zücken mussten. Ach ja als kleiner Beweis ein Trailer, in dem Noch das blaue Lichtschwert zu sehen ist: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKh2MENj7ug besonders bei 1:08 ff. Kolibri8 17:59, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) Doppelklinge Hallo! Wollte fragen, ob das mit dem Psychologischen Vorteil von einer Quelle stammt, oder ob das irgendein Autor aus eigener Logik geschiriben hat. Es ist nämlich so, dass der reale Kampfvorteil tatsächlich existiert. Zwar befindet sich immer nur eine Klinge beim Gegner und die andere zeigt von ihm weg, aber um den Gegner erneut zu attackieren, muss man den Griff nur um 180° drehen und nicht, wie bei einer einfachen Klinge um 360°. Wenn dies aber von einer legitimen Quelle stammt, muss es natürlich so belassen werden, trotz des sachlichen Fehlers. Gruß 87.166.108.13 17:36, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Wieso muss ein zweiter Schlag einer einfach Klinge um 360° gedreht werden? Und ich glaube, das stand unter Anderem bei Schöpfer der Dunkelheit, 100% sicher bin ich aber nicht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 17:39, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Es steht auf jeden Fall so in einer Quelle drin. Aber wieso man den Griff drehen muss, um erneut zuschlagen zu können erklärt sich mir auch nicht. Pandora Diskussion 17:47, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Wenn man wirbelnde Schlagtechniken einsetzt, ist das einfache Lichtschwert ganz klar im Nachteil. Bei normalen "Hieben" ist dies natürlich irrelevant, aber wir wissen ja, wie die Lichtschwertstile aussehen, da wird sich um die eigene Achse gedreht und das Lichtschwert wird ebenfalls wie ein Propeller gewirbelt, wo die Doppelklinge dann einen erheblichen Vorteil hätte. Allerdings ist das ja alles eh egal, da es von einer Quelle stammt. Guten Rutsch! Gruß 87.166.107.90 15:28, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Es wird ja nicht immer gewirbelt sondern auch die richtungen mal geändert und sonst was, damit die Angriffe für den Gegner unberechenbar werden. Im Mittelalter haben die ja auch nicht nur die Schwerter um sich hergewirbelt, sondenr auch Richtungen gewechselt und Ähnliches. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:30, 30. Dez. 2009 (CET) Schwarzes Lichtschwert Bei einer Folge von Clone Wars , als Obi Wan Kenobi gegen den Anführer der Deathwatch auf dem Mond Concordia kämpfte , nahm der Anführer der Deathwatch ein schwarzes Lichtschwert hervor und behauptete das seine Vorfahren das Lichtschwert aus dem Jedi Tempel während dem Fall der Alten Republik entwendet hatten , und sagte noch das viele jedi durch diese Klinge starben . Wo sind diese ``Schwarzen Kristalle`` zu finden ? --Lord Dark 17:54, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :wenns doch nur bekannt wäre... wie du scho sagtest: Clone Wars! Da weiß man nie alles... Kit Fisto Diskussion 19:28, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::ich denke mal die Idee des schwarzen lichschwerts kommt aus TFU denn dort gibt es ebenfalls ein schwarzen lichtschwertkristall der genau so eine klinge herrvorbringt ...... wenn schlechtes von schlechtem inspiriert wird es nicht wie in der Mathematik gut sondern noch schlechter.-Yu'shaa-Der Prophet 19:31, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ja ich weiss was ihr meint , danke für die Antworten , Gruss --Lord Dark 20:26, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Nein, das wurde nicht von TFU inspiriert. In Fankreisen gab es schon lange den Wunsch eines schwarzen Lichtschwertes. Pandora Diskussion 14:03, 19. Feb. 2010 (CET) Energie Im Lichtschwert werden ja Strahlen durch nen Kristall gejagt. Aber woher kommt dieses Strahlen Licht, ibts da sowas wie Batterien? --Commander Cody der 10 18:05, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ja. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:13, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Nennt sich in StarWars Energiezelle Pandora Diskussion 18:21, 18. Feb. 2010 (CET) frag ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit den woher kriegt es so viel Energie um Stärkeren Schaden zu verursachen als schwere Geschütze